Endless dream
by SomeoneNew4u
Summary: Demons took everything away from Violet. Her Mom, Dad and even her baby brother. Now she's out for cold blood. See what happens when she runs into the Winchester boys and which one falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

_3 years earlier._

_"Please don't go" Alex hugged my legs tightly his little arms barely wrapping around them._

_I tried shrugging him off "Let go I won't be long" I unwrapped his arms and knelt down so I could face him "I promise" I kissed his forehead gently and soaked in his smell. He smelt like honey and caramel._

_"But I'm scared" His lips quivered as he tried not to cry, I lifted a hand and stroked his long shaggy hair out of his eyes._

_"Don't ever be scared I will always protect you" I gently promised with a soft smile._

_"How long will you be?" _

_"I will be back soon" I ruffled his hair and he frowned at me "What?" I said slightly irritated, he didn't understand he was only a kid._

_"That's what Mom and Dad said before they left" I felt a twinge of sadness in the pit of my stomach at the mention of my parents but I sucked it down._

_I sighed "Just stay indoors and do not answer the door to anyone" I gave him a stern look and he sucked in a breath nodding. I took one last glance in his direction taking in his whole appearance just in case anything happened to me. He was wearing his oversized batman t-shirt that had stains seeped into the fabric, god knows how many times I'd tried to get rid of them. His chocolate brown eyes stared up at me in fear and I had to tear my gaze away. Leaving him was so hard._

_I grabbed the keys from the counter and stormed out of the motel room, locking the door securely. I held my jacket tightly against me tonight was a cold night before jumping into my battered Beatle. I turned on the ignition and the car roared with life. On the road again started to play._

* * *

_I wiped the dried blood on my forehead with the back of my hand; I didn't want to scare Alex when I came home. He always asked questions, questions I couldn't answer. I slung my bloody jacket into the boot of my car before slamming it shut and walking across the deserted car park. _

_I walked up the motel steps but paused, noticing the door to our room slightly open. I tilted my head to the side, that's funny? _

_I slowly moved closer and peered around the door "Alex?" I tried to keep my voice steady but it was hard with my heart pounding hard in my chest. There was no sign of him._

_As soon as I entered the room the thick and rotten smell of sulphur crawled up my nostrils and I exhaled sharply. Panic rose in my chest. _

_"Alex?" I shouted alerted and scared, I scanned my surroundings stopping dead on the patch of dried blood soaked into the carpet "No" I barely choked out. Only then did I notice the trail, so I sucked in a deep breath and followed it my hands trembling at my sides. I turned the corner and gasped out loud throwing a hand to my mouth, my blood went cold._

_Sprawled out on the ground in an unnatural position was Alex. His beautiful oh so beautiful brown eyes stared up at me wide and I fell to my knees, digging my nails into my cheek to stop the scream that was about to erupt. I shook rapidly and the tears streamed down my face._

_"No no no no" I sobbed hysterically grabbing his body and shaking it "Wake up Alex wake up" he flew around like a rag doll. I let out a shrill cry clutching him tightly to my chest whilst stroking his hair._

_I leant my chin on his head "You can't be dead" I bit my lip hard and I tasted the saltiness of my own blood. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped this was a dream, he was so cold in my arms._

_"I'm so sorry Alex I'm so sorry" I repeated over and over again rubbing his wax like face with my thumb. I wanted him to wake up and tell me he was fine. I wanted him to ask me to play with him or tell me to go get him cheese fries; I wanted him to say something. I couldn't handle the silence. I sobbed uncontrollably the pain in my chest aching. I kissed the top of his head smelling the honey and caramel, which made me, cry even more. "I should have never left you" my voice trembled and I held him tighter, afraid that if I let go he'd crumble into pieces. I rocked his body back and forth singing the tune our mother used to sing to me whenever I was sad "Somewhere over the rainbow way up high" I paused for a moment my voice breaking, I took a deep breath "There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby, someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the cloud afar will find me" I felt as if I was choking and ragged breaths escaped me. _

_He was all I had left. Now I have nothing._

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK AY? THIS IS THE START OF MY SUPERNATURAL OC CHARACTER FAN FICTION. I ACTUALLY CRIED WRITING THIS, IT'S SO EMOTIONAL.**

**CAN YOU REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**But I own Violet. Muahaha! **

**Type in the review box what you think about Violets first incounter with the boys. Oh and just on this scene in general, really would like to hear from you please.**

3years later.

"You talking to me bitch?" I slurred swaying from side to side, glaring directly at the Barbie blonde who was stupid enough to taunt with me.

"Yeah I'm talking to you tramp" She scoffed crossing her arms over her obviously fake chest. She didn't like the fact her little boyfriend had been paying me attention all night. Figures.

I laughed out loud which had annoyed her "You wanting a death wish" I slammed my empty beer bottle onto the table and lunged for her neck wrapping my fingers around her throat. She'd messed with the wrong girl.

We both ended up on the ground and she clawed at my hands trying to pry them away, her eyes bulged out of her sockets as her face took on a crimson red. I smirked at her.

"Violet what the hell are you doing?" I heard Ellen growl from behind me but I didn't care; I was going to kill this bitch. In a matter of seconds I felt something hard hit me on the back of my head and I fell forward in a heap black splotches filling my vision, I could only make out a few silhouettes moving before the darkness took over.

* * *

"Violet Rose Johnson your parents would be so proud" Ellen said sourly tossing an ice pack at me, I caught it with two hands and winced as I placed it on my head.

"You didn't have to bottle me" I groaned taking a sip of the water next to me.

Ellen slapped me around the head and I grinded my teeth together sucking down the ache in my head "I ain't going to let you kill my customers now am I?" She sat in the chair opposite me resting her feet onto the table. I flashed her the snake eye, which she ignored.

"Weren't gonna kill her" I mumbled

"Then what were you planning on doing smartass?" I bit my tongue to stop myself from spitting out some curse words; I wasn't in the best condition and she was pissing me off.

"Just strangle some sense in her" I shrugged amused at my own joke, Ellen just rolled her eyes.

"That's the forth girl this month Vi, something you ain't telling me?" She eyed me suspiciously and I darted my eyes to the floor avoiding her stares. I heard her take a breath "It's his birthday soon isn't it?" Her voice was soft and the mention of _him_ made my chest burn. I narrowed my eyes at the ground and kept my lip tight trying to keep the tears from betraying me.

"In a couple of days" I said flatly and I felt Ellen place a hand on mine before lightly squeezing it. I appreciated the sympathy "He would have been eleven" I said shakily and I quickly rubbed the tear off my cheek dry. I shook my head a couple of times and sat up "But It doesn't matter anyways" I forced a fake smile but Ellen wasn't buying it.

"It does matter Hun"

I was just about to speak when a knock at the bar door shut me up. I gave Ellen a weary look and she just raised a brow "You expecting anyone?" I asked and she shook her head already getting up. My eyes flickered to her hand clasped tightly around the gun on her side as she slowly made her way towards the door. I leant forward pulling my sock down greeting my shot gun; I pulled it out and placed it onto my lap. Better safe than sorry.

I heard the click of her unlocking the dead bolt and a sigh of relief escaping her mouth as she opened the door "Never thought I'd see you twos ugly mugs again"

"Hello to you too Ellen" I heard a husky males voice chuckle. His voice rang sex appeal; I bet it made millions of woman melt.

Another male whose voice was much softer said "Hi" He sounded younger than the other one I thought.

"Well don't just stand there come in" Ellen beamed and I heard footsteps make their way in. I quickly tucked my gun back into its hiding place and sat up straight, feeling their presences edging closer to me. I rubbed my hair out of my eyes and saw from the reflection of the window that I looked like shit. Just my luck.

"Who's the girl?" I heard the sexy voiced one say just as he appeared in front of me. My mouth hung for a Nano second but I slammed my jaw shut. Oh wow. His biceps bulged in the brown leather jacket he was wearing and his blue eyes stared amused at me. I noticed the slight freckles on his cheeks and nose, which made him cute. He was about 6ft tall and he had a chiselled jawline. His hair was dark, which went well with his pale skin. I flushed a deep red realising I was staring so I moved my eyes to the taller male standing next to him. He also was muscular and lean but had long shaggy brown hair that was tucked behind his ears. He had prominent cheek bones and sculpted lips. He looked way younger than the other one. Damn these boys were hot I thought.

"This is Violet" Ellen reluctantly introduced me; I could tell she was still pissed off with me because of last night. The smaller once flashed me a crooked smile exposing his dimples, I suddenly felt warm inside "Hello" his blue eyes brightened as he scanned my appearance, enjoying the sight.

"What happened to your head?" The taller one noticed gesturing to the ice pack I was holding.

"Got myself into a bitch fight and Ellen bottled me" I said sheepishly, trying not to catch Ellen's glares.

The smaller one stifled a laugh "You bottled her?" He looked at Ellen impressed.

"She was strangling my customer had to stop it" Ellen shrugged crossing her arms over her chest and staring me down.

"Why did you strangle someone?" The taller boy asked a lot of questions I thought. I tore my eyes off Ellen and looked at him as he waited for my answer.

I just shrugged and said "She was annoying me so I thought I'd shut her up"

"Wish I'd seen that" The smaller one winked in my direction and I kept my face blank trying to act as if I wasn't fazed by it, when I so was. I quickly changed the subject "Who are you again?" I eyed them both up and down.

"I'm Dean" he gestured towards the other male "And this is my brother Sam"

"Nice to meet you" Sam leant over and took my hand shaking it. I frowned at him, who the hell shook hands these days.

He awkwardly let go of my hand and dropped his to his sides. Dean just raised a brow at him; I saw them both share a look.

"You guys all friends then?" I had a tendency of changing the subject whenever I felt uneasy.

"You could say that" Dean grinned and I sucked in a breath, he was so beautiful.

"She's a hunter too" Ellen informed then both and I shot her a look. Why did she feel like she had to tell everyone about my life? Just because she took me in after the incident didn't mean she owned me. If only Jo was still here, at least then Ellen would back off a little and focus her attention on her actual daughter.

"You hunt?" Dean actually seemed surprised so I shot back "What don't think girls can do it?" I raised a brow.

He stumbled the words out "No I didn't-"

"Then why you surprised?" The corner of my lips twitched up into a smile. I liked that he was squirming for a response that didn't offend me.

"You just look too" He paused searching for the right word "fragile" and Ellen burst out laughing.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Sweetie" She slapped him on the back hard and he stumbled forward a little "She'll have you wishing you weren't born in a matter of seconds"

I just nodded smugly agreeing and Dean rubbed his back his brows knitted close together frowning at Ellen.

"How come we haven't seen you around before?" Sam asked curiously, I tore my eyes away from Dean and focused my attention on him. I couldn't help but notice how gentle he looked compared to his brother. I could never imagine him killing anyone or _anything._ Whereas Dean, it was pretty easy to picture. Behind those blue eyes and hard exterior there was a tortured soul. It reminded me of every time I looked at my reflection in a mirror, I held the same look.

I realised I hadn't answered his question so I quickly said "I like to keep a low profile"

"She's not very good at that" Ellen scoffed and I flashed her a scowl. She always put me down in front of company.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I titled my head to the side, watching her and waiting for her response.

"You keep fighting hunters girlfriends is what I'm talking about, that's not a low profile"

"You fight hunter's girlfriends?" Dean looked at me impressed, his blue eyes slightly widening. I tried not to notice his eyes quickly flickering to my exposed cleavage in the vest top I was wearing. He read bad boy all over.

"Yeah not my fault their boyfriends can't keep it in their pants" I shrugged and examined the broken nail on my pinkie. I sighed, that bitch had made me break a nail.

"You provoke them" Ellen said under her breath before getting bored of the topic of me and turning towards the boys "So what brings you to my ends?" They both glanced at me one last time before looking back at Ellen.

"Hunting business"


	3. Chapter 3

_"He's dead" I choked out into Ellen's hair as she held me tightly._

_"Who's dead sweetie?" Her voice was soft like velvet as she stroked my hair gently. I couldn't say the words as I let out a sob my body shaking._

_Ellen quickly pulled me back and held my shoulders staring directly into my eyes, I could barely see her face through my blurred vision "You don't mean Alex do you?" _

_"Yes" was all I could say and I heard her gasp before composing herself, her facial expression hardening "What happened?"_

_"A demon got to him, I left for what a day not even that" My voice broke and I sucked in a breath "I shouldn't have left him" I shook my head slowly the guilt eating away inside of me. Ellen cupped my cheek and stroked my skin with her thumb, her eyes welling up._

_"Don't you blame yourself, Demons are evil, you wouldn't have been able to stop them even if you was there" I knew she was trying to comfort me but it just wasn't working. I broke the only promise I had ever made to my parents, which was look after Alex. How could I live with myself now?_

* * *

"Sounds like a serial killer to me" I said taking a swig of beer whilst looking at the articles in front of me. I ran my hands over the papers, scanning each of the victim's faces from the past few years. They all were female. It was written underneath that each woman's heart was cut out of their chests. The thought made me shiver.

"See I thought that too but check this out" Sam sat in the chair opposite me eagerly giving me a piece of paper with writing on.

I snatched it out of his hands flashing him a dubious look "Victim Report" I read out loud before lifting the paper up so I could read it more clearly. I felt a lump rise in my throat "They were all virgins" I suddenly felt uneasy, this ran too close to home. I quickly tossed the paper aside and sighed "Human sacrifice maybe?" My eyes flickered from Dean to Sam who looked unsure.

Sam ran a hand through his hair "We don't know" I could sense the disappointment in his tone. For some strange reason I wanted to comfort him and tell him everything will be fine. What the hell was wrong with me?

"We're heading up their tonight though" Dean hadn't spoken in a while; I forgot how sexy his voice sounded.

"Maybe you can take Violet" Ellen suggested ruffling my hair. I glanced up at her with a glare, she ignored it. I hardly knew these guys, what was she playing at? She hated me hunting usually.

Sam shifted awkwardly in his chair and Dean looked at Ellen has if she'd slapped him.

He regained himself and said "We work best just us too"

"I wouldn't want to go anyways" I was surprised at how harsh I had sounded. I was just defensive because Dean's instant rejection had stung a little. His lips curled up into a half smile as he stared at me amused from my sudden outburst.

"You should take all the help you can get" If Ellen didn't shut up I was going to throttle her.

Sam and Dean shared a knowing look.

Turning to Ellen Dean spoke "Can I speak to you for a second?" he narrowed her eyes at her and I knew that he meant alone. Realising this Ellen squeezed my shoulder before passing me and taking Dean across the room, which left Sam and I alone. He flashed me an awkward smile and I just stared blankly at him, which made him dart his eyes to anything other than me. I wasn't the most friendliest person to be around. He started to nervously tap his finger against the table and the sound drilled into my ears. I considered breaking his fingers but I liked him too much to do it. So I tried to focus my attention on Dean and Ellen's harsh whispers instead.

"What you doing Ellen?" Dean snapped

"I don't know what you're talking about" She seemed genuinely confused causing Dean to furiously sigh.

"You can't throw her on us like that, we hardly know the girl" I felt my stomach drop a little at his words. I didn't realise I was such a burden to be with.

"That girl Is the strongest girl you'll ever meet, she has been put through hell and the nicest thing you can do is make her feel involved in something, instead of hunting on her own" I smiled a little, I really appreciated Ellen sticking up for me. It meant a lot. But the realisation of why she was asking Sam and Dean to take me with them struck me. She was afraid that if I went on a hunt alone again that I would die. I stared at my fingers knowing that I thought that too.

Dean was silent for a moment was he thinking about it?

Suddenly, he came storming over towards me looking like he was two seconds away from changing his mind "You can come but you better not get yourself killed" He warned and I rolled my eyes at him, which made his nose scrunch up in confusion.

"Who's to say I want to go with you?" I scoffed

Ellen shot me a dirty look that meant shut up and go with the boys.

I sighed my shoulders sagging forward "Fine but it's only because Ellen want's me occupied for some crazy reason" I shot up throwing my hands in the air dramatically before stalking off to my room to pack my bags. I could feel their stares boring into my back.

I quickly shut the door and leant against it taking a few deep breaths. What had I gotten myself into? Going on a hunt with two extremely attractive guys I didn't even know. Hunters are shifty for all I knew they could be insane. But Ellen seems to trust them and I trust Ellen so it's worth a shot. It's not like I can't look after myself, have been for the past years.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS OR EVEN IF YOU WANT TO SHIP ANYONE.**

**THANKS.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sweet baby Jesus I think I'm in love" Dean stared longingly at the beef burger in his hands before opening his mouth wide and taking a massive bite. I just stared blankly at him.

"What?" He said through a mouthful. I turned to Sam who was adding milk to his coffee acting as if Dean wasn't even there.

"Does he always eat like this?" My eyes flickered to Dean who was devouring the burger in front of him like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Mayonnaise dripped from his chin and I tossed him a napkin.

"Pretty much" Was all Sam said.

I leant back on my chair and shook my head. What had I gotten myself into? We were at a diner, which was three blocks away from the motel we were staying in. When talking to the clerk, I had never been so embarrassed so much in my life.

* * *

_"We'd like a room please" Dean slammed a wad of cash onto the desk and the nerdy guy behind it eyes nearly bulged out his head at the sight of us. I didn't think he was expecting any customers._

_"So that's one double and one single bed?" He assumed and looked directly at me and Sam. I nearly choked on my own saliva. Sam laughed nervously and Dean must have seen this as an opportunity to be a dick. Before I knew what he was doing he hooked his arm around my shoulders pulling me beside me, a grin plastered across his face. I flashed him a confused look and he just squeezed me. What the hell was he doing?_

_"Yes me and my love would like that very much so" I could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I sucked in a deep breath to hide the embarrassment I was feeling. When the guy was sorting through the cash I leant in to whisper in Dean's ear through gritted teeth "I'm going to kill you when we get to our room" _

_"Sounds kinky" He winked and squeezed me harder .I winced biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from cursing. The man glanced up at me and I forced a smile._

* * *

"Are you always this dull?" Dean flicked a French fry, which bounced off my cheek. I felt my face harden at his childishness. Dean stifled a laugh and I knew Sam was trying not to.

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out to calm myself before saying sourly "Are you always this immature?"

"Ooo that hurt" He touched his chest acting as if I had actually hurt him before rolling his eyes at me and shovelling more of his fries into his mouth.

I gulped some of my strawberry milkshake "You need to get laid that's what you need to do" As soon as the words left his lips my milkshake came spluttering out of my mouth and onto the table. I began to continuously cough, which made Sam pat my back hard "Touchy subject?" Dean chuckled and I flashed him a glare as I tried to regain myself.

"My sex life has nothing to do with you" I took a swig of his water slapping away his hands as he tried to stop me "So don't bother asking about it" He went to say something but I raised a hand to stop him. He sunk into his chair.

We were all quiet for a moment and I could see his mind in overdrive.

He blurted out quickly "How longs it been?" I knew he couldn't help himself.

"Dean you can't ask her that" Sam seemed appalled by his brother's manners and I gave him a thank you nod.

"I'm not answering that" I warned him but he wouldn't drop it.

"Oh come on don't be such a prude" I flipped him the finger, which amused him even more "A week?" I looked down at the table "A month?" I chewed on my bottom lip making sure I didn't look up at him "A year?" He raised his volume in shock and I gave him a look that said keep your voice down before shifting in my seat awkwardly.

I let out the breath I had been holding "It's been a couple of weeks" I lied but he would never know that.

Satisfied with the information I had told him he sank into his chair, nodding pleased to himself that he had got his answer. I felt Sam's thigh brush against mine and I looked down noticing our knees were touching. I frowned, why were we sat so close to each other? The booths chair was pretty long enough for us to have distance apart. Had we moved closer to each other subconsciously? I shook my head. I always over analysed situations. I needed to stop but my mind couldn't stop from wondering to something that happened the day before between Sam and me.

* * *

_I stood in the bathroom doorway, dropping the soft towel that clung to my wet body onto the floor. Sam and Dean had gone to look around the town we were in so there were no worries about them seeing me naked. Dean would never shut up about that. I tugged at my hair with the other towel, attempting to dry my curls when I spun round the corner to find Sam sat on his bed with the lap top glued to his lap. As soon as he looked up his eyes widened and so did I. I let out a squeal and jumped across the room faster than ever, throwing myself onto the bed. I wrapped myself with the duvet, my heart pounding and my chest heaving. Sam just stared at me before awkwardly looking away, shaking his head quickly. My cheeks flushed and I didn't even dare look at him. I really hoped he didn't tell Dean._

_"So you came back huh?" I cringed into the bed, this boy had seen you butt naked and the first thing you say is "So you came back huh?" I wanted to slap myself._

_Sam coughed to clear his throat "Uh yeah" I tried to ignore the fact his deep voice had gone up a couple of octaves. _

_"I see" I let my words hang and I felt the room fill with silence. _

**I WANTED TO MESS AROUND WITH THE TWO SHIPPINGS-**

**VIOLET/SAM**

**VIOLET/DEAN**

**I ALSO WANTED TO ADD SOME HUMOUR TO IT TOO.. AND FLASHBACKS TO VIOLET AND THE BOYS THROUGHOUT THEIR TIMES TOGETHER.**

**SO KEEP TUNED.**

**REVIEW PLEASES.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello I'm federal agent Smith and these are my co-workers agent Banks and agent-"

"Hopkins" I smiled flashing my fake badge quickly at the sheriff, whose eyes scanned all of us suspiciously. Dean narrowed his eyes at me for interrupting him so I gave him a bitter smile. It was payback for all the times he'd annoyed me.

"What brings the FBI down to these parts?" The sheriff slouched into the chair behind his wooden desk and gestured for us to sit, oblivious to the tension between Dean and me. I was happy Sam sat in between us otherwise we'd be at each other's throats.

As we all sat Sam went to speak but I got in there first "The two killings that have recently occurred with females hearts being cut out of their chests" I crossed my legs over in the tight black skirt I was wearing feeling the boys stares boring into my cheek. They didn't like the fact I was taking over.

The sheriff rubbed his forehead "We've already gone over the scene of the crimes thousands of times, there is no evidence that anyone was with those girls" He shook his head, a puzzled look on his face.

"No evidence at all?" Sam leant forward eager to know the answer.

"None at all damn this serial killer is good" He slammed his fist against the table and neither one of us blinked.

"The report says that one of the girls, Charlotte Scott's boyfriend was in the house when she was murdered, do you mind giving us an address so we could ask some questions" I waited wondering whether he was going to give the address, knowing that Dean was pissed off I was talking the most. He liked to be the main guy, I knew it.

The Sheriff pulled out a notepad ripping out a piece of paper and began to scribble some writing down "We've already asked him but be my quest" He chucked the paper at Sam, who caught it in one hand.

* * *

When Dean parked outside the tall brick house, I instantly jumped out of the car to find Dean gripping hold of my elbow and pulling me back "Where do you think you're going?"

I look up at him frowning "To interrogate the boyfriend?"

He shook his head slowly "No you're not"

"Why not?" I gave him a strange look what was he playing at?

He flashed me a false grin "You're going to sit in the car, while I and Sam go talk to the boyfriend"

I yanked my elbow out of his grasp and narrowed my eyes at him "Oh hell no" I went to march up the gravel path when Dean grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I stumbled a little.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you don't know when to keep quiet" He said harshly and I stepped back a little at his words, they had stung. I hardened my expression acting as if he hadn't just hit a nerve.

"Didn't like that I took the lead huh?" I smirked, which made him glare at me.

He leant forward his jaw tight "Listen the only reason you're with us because we wanted to do Ellen a favour and we'd thought you'd be helpful but all you're doing now is being a pain in my ass"

I bit the insides of my cheeks to stop the tears from betraying me "Fine whatever" I spat storming towards the impala slamming the door shut.

"Don't you hurt my baby" I heard Dean yell and I just ignored him sulking into the leather seat. I turned my head away for a split second and when I turned my head back I gasped out loud. Sam was looking through the window at me "Got dammit are you trying to kill me?" I let out the breath I had held in, trying to calm my pounding heart.

He chuckled "No I just wanted to say ignore my brother, he gets a little moody on hunts" I gave him a soft smile in appreciation for him caring before he walked off towards Dean, who didn't seem happy at Sam for talking to me. Dick.

* * *

It had been half an hour since they went inside and I found myself rummaging through Dean's storage cupboard. I rolled my eyes at the Busty Asian Beauty's magazine tossing it aside. Was he for real? After a while I had got bored of going through his classic rock tapes and just threw myself back against the chair sighing furiously. I continued to check my watch what was taking them so long? I shivered suddenly feeling extremely cold and the hairs on my neck stood up. I scanned my surroundings the neighbourhood was quiet… maybe too quiet and that's when I saw him stood in the middle of the road, blood dripping down his pale face. He wore a brown leather coat and hiking boots. I blinked rapidly to find him gone. I shook myself and even pinched myself. I had just found the murderer and he wasn't alive I'll tell you that.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat cross legged on the motel bed chewing my fingernails nervously as I tuned in and out of Dean and Sam's conversation about the killer. Apparently the two victims had seen a ghost a couple of days before they had died and all I could think about was the fact I had seen him. I know why I had seen him; my lack of experience in the sex department was why I had seen him. The guy goes after virgins and last time I checked I was one.

"Apparently this guy Harrison Screwier, who dated back in the 1934 was obsessed with purity and would kill virgin woman and eat their hearts because he believed it would make him immortal" Sam read an article he had found on the internet and each word made me wince inside. What had I gotten myself into? I could feel the fear rising in my chest and I thought I was going to throw up.

Dean was pacing the room "Right so we burn the bones and Walla the dead stays dead"

"Not quite see Harrison was cremated" Sam stated.

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered under his breath before doing a double take on me "You're not still mad I put you on time out are you?"

I turned to look at him my eyes welling up "No" his expression softened as he realised I was upset and I looked away staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I felt him sit beside me but I didn't dare look at him too ashamed that I was on a ghost's hit list. I realised that I shouldn't tell them what was wrong I'd figure out a way.

I sucked in a deep breath and gave both of their worried faces a smile "Nothing just tired"

* * *

I leaned over and applied lip-gloss to my lips making them plump. I did a once over in the mirror please with the laced black underwear I was wearing. This plan better work I thought before pulling my dressing gown over me.

I strolled into the room finding Sam laid on his bed reading a magazine, I hovered by him and he looked up at me "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh yeah sure" He dropped his magazine onto the floor and scooted over. I sat down silently covering my exposed thighs with my gown.

I could feel his stares so I glanced in his direction "Where's Dean?"

"Gone to the bar"

I nodded my head "Typical right?"

Sam stifled a laugh "Pretty typical Dean" there was pause and I knew he wanted to say something else but he chose not to.

We sat in silence for a while and I acted like I didn't see him eying my appearance. I saw this as a chance so I moved closer to him our legs touching; I liked the warmth his touch brought. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulders feeling his body tense.

Acting as If I was oblivious to how close we were I breathed "Man I'm tired"

"It is pretty late" His voice strained and I secretly smiled. I craned my head up slightly to find my face close to his. His sweet breath was hot on my cheeks and my lip twitched up into a smile as I gazed into his blue eyes. I slowly grabbed his hand and placed it onto my shoulder, hearing his breathing speeding up. I moved his hand down to expose my black bra, his eyes widened and he looked at me confused for a moment before regaining himself a devious look in his eyes.

I leant forward painfully slow and our lips met gently. His were so soft and delicate. I went to pull back but he tangled his fingers into my hair yanking me forward and kissing me roughly and desperately. I paused for a moment shocked before regaining myself and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. In a matter of seconds my gown and his shirt were in a heap on the floor. His body was pressed against mine and I ran my fingers down his muscular chest and abs. He planted demanding kisses down my neck and when he met my ear I let out a soft moan. I gripped hold of his head and pulled him to me our lips moving in perfect time. Damn he was a good kisser. His hand trailed down my thigh making my skin tingle and he lifted it up, wrapping it around his waist. We paused for a moment, our rapid breathing bouncing off the walls.

"You want to do this?" He asked and I felt my insides melt, he was so sweet.

I responded by kissing him on the lips. Of course I wanted to do this, it'll save me.

**SO WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU REVIEWED THIS?**

**ON THE STORY SO FAR**

**AND YOUR SHIPPING IDEAS AND HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT VIOLET SLEEPING WITH SAM? WHY DO YOU THINK SHE DID IT?**


End file.
